pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smilular
Welcome, Smilular! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Smilular page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 03:53, August 30, 2011 W00t, CANADA!!! =D Hey, i finished Fever Mode.... care to check it out and give me some feed back? thanks. Zahuna 03:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Woot! Gratz on 400 edits, pal! Zahuna. No need to worry If that thing is ever passed through, the most that will be blocked are a few pictures. I doubt we have anything information on here anymore that is unoriginal. And by the time you have read this message, I would have made you a rollback. Congratulations :) Keep Patapedia Clean! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S put your signature on the end of your messages please Archives I didn't bother making it an archive. I just removed all of the candidates that have been sorted out. And yeah, I know how to archive, I've archived my talk page twice :P (they are up the top) } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ... 04:16, January 1, 2012 Smilular (Talk | contribs | block) (1,673 bytes) (Staff get , and admins now have pink (umad Zahuna?) Yes I am mad >:O In other news. My writing is all messed up due to copying that. Other than that, I think us two should seek permission to try and fix the extended navigation thingy. Tell me what you think. Zahuna 18:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Can we not just agree on a colour? :P Questions:Pages How would I get a "banner" like how it's says stub,my eye,my eye,etc. for my pages,I hypothesis only admins can do that.Is that true?I only want to construction project on the 3 of my pages. Unsigned post made by 123olympian. Blackout Perhaps read the messages above before you post. I had implemented a short 1 hour blackout tool, like the one that CoD Wiki used. You may not have seen it, but it was there. Also, Rah was the one who asked me to blank several main pages. Also, this isn't CoD wiki, so actions that are so serious aren't necessary. I believe mine and Rah's actions fit Patapedia quite well, as it still enabled users to browse pages, without causing extreme panic. 02:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I'm not lazy. :P Hey Whazzat Theme Surprisingly enough, Hey Whazzat IS in fact the theme played against Dettankarmen/Zuttankarmen (According to Patapon 3). Believe it or not, there's even a theme called Ooh Datcool Theme! Gat235 02:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Replying for Rah :3 But I was able to get onto other wikis without my name being blocked. And yes I was logged in. 00:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't respond to my messages If he wanted you to reply, he would've asked you. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Stop it This was in fact not me, and I'm SICK of you jumping to conclusions. Think things through before you do stuff. This is NOT CoD Wiki, and it was in fact our leader, Rah who enabled it. Even if you hate the idea of the wall, others may not hate it. It's not up to you to decide, and for now I am re-enabling it. 20:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Glitched Now that I've noticed, you have glitched the system. When being re-directed to my talk page, it comes up as a Message Wall, which is disabled, therefore nothing is on it. We're forced to turn it on now. Also, even after checking my messages, it continuously come up saying that I haven't checked. We're forced to keep it on in the meantime unless I fix it somehow. 20:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Picture Never underestimate the power of camouflage. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Damn, a 4KB signature. NOOOOOOOO Who cares if he uses an instrument? He still makes music. Rythym+Melody+Harmony=Music. Re:Avatar Image Here's where I got it: w:c:runescape:File:Green partyhat detail.png Hope that helps. Have fun making the tempate, 17:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Files Every now and then I go through the files. At one stage I tried to restrict the number to 800 but as you can see I haven't done it for a while. Making a Rah Gashapon page now. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, that looks interesting. Could you add that for me? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Something important. There was something fairly important that I was going to ask you, but I forgot. Just thought you'd like to know that. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I saw your user-js... muhahaha! stole your user-js code... well, copied it or copying it(Depends when I click the Publish button)! Thanks! :P -- 18:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Smilular, I wasn't able to get the buttons to work. Do they work for you? And I noticed that you have multiple signature templates in the Template namespace. Could you please move them to your userspace? I recommend moving them to User:Smilular/Signature then transclude this page to User:Smilular/Signature/Active to shorten the signature in talk pages. Your signature changes transclusions to substitions so this fixes the problem. Thank you Smiley =D. -- 00:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: I do agree that any user can create and use templates. However, the use of these templates should not be limited to a single user, but rather to all users or a group of users. Your signature template can only be used by you. It is forbidden for a user to use another user's signature to impersonate the signature's owner. I don't know of any situation where it would be appropriate for another user to use the template in question. Being as it is a page used only by you, it should be in your userspace and not in the Template namespace. You may add a Signature category if it pleases you (I think I'll do that too). Moving the template should not take much time and should not impact your use of the template at all. All regular pages can be used in the same manner as a regular template. If you have any parameters in your template, they will still work after moving it in your userspace. If you have any more questions or remarks, do not hesitate to leave a message on my userpage but do not anticipate a quick response. -- 02:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I have seen such Wikis and such a page does permit an easy grouping of signatures. However, it seems that only Staff members here are allowed a custom signature (well, I've seen Raw try to kill). I am not sure if this is still in effect but not many users here have a custom signature. If you truly believe that your signature must remain in a template, the parent page should have some content explaining that all signatures should be put in an individual subpage. It could link to a quick Signature guide and it should list all subpages (easily done). Raw just has to make it complicated and doesn't feel like making it shorter in pages. If you noticed, my signature is not very large either. -- 11:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Music What was the name of that song that you showed me when we were making fun of dubstep? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I simply MUST intervene here... I don't even know what to say. 13:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that :D } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Oops Sorry bout that Smilular,but can you help me improve the quality of my pictures ? Magma Masher 04:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo how do you get that moving pic in your profile?Just asking because I need one :3 ScoutPon 04:17,June 2,2012 PSASBR Wiki Logo Hey Smilular, it's Sackchief from All-Stars wiki. I uploaded the wordmark for my wiki on both the LBP and Patapon wikis. If you could put them on your home page with a link to my wiki that would be much appreciated. Thanks! --Sackchief 20:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm? What's all this then? I saw Sackchief added Patapedia to their affiliation list. I'm not going to bother talking about my opinion about that. I came here to talk about something else. I have to ask you what made you think it would be ok to do what you have done to my picture. I am not angry, I'm just dissapointed. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| Y A Y }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't really mind about the picture, I was thinking more that it would be confusing to tell the pictures apart. But the spoon joke seems to have died down, so I might as well change back. And plus, if it was really a community poll, then why didn't you put it on the front page? Only the handful of people who check recent edits would have seen it. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| H U H }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I have an idea. Remember the birthday thing? I removed it. Reckon it should be replaced with links to the other patapedias/all stars? I have memory issues as well especially with this annoying code. I should fix my signature. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| P I E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) It's not that I can't make signatures. I just don't like simple and boring codes. When people started using custom signatures here, it was pretty much the same copy-paste code. And you never answered my previous question. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... but Congrats! Sorry about yesterday, but it seems that Rah didn't warn me when we're chatting together (I did the same thing). “ The path awaiting me could lead to danger or death, but it is only my path, so I shall take it, and face my fate. Keh hee hee, Fool! Face my Rare Item! Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado! *Plop* Elixer of eternal life?! That has to be rare! Naughtyfins... Is she a Rare Item? Wait, are watermelons rare? A window without glass? That sounds rare! Indomitable? That sounds rare!? Toothpick, is that a Rare Item? A gander! Is that a rare item?!” PS: Congrats! 1 edit to go then you get 1,000 edits! Navigation Bar Because it got messed up when you added that section. ---- As in, the navigation bar was to large to display all of what it had. And why is the "community" section added? Is this one of your drop-by-and-change-everything ideas? ---- If you're disappointed, file a complaint. And for someone who has constantly showed opposition against my "de-facto command" of this wiki, I thought you would be glad I found 2 people I trust to be a Bureaucrat. ---- I'm not what this community is that you keep referencing. We've only had 27 users who have edited during the last month (who have a total of more than 50 edits). I'm not sure why you want this place changed, everyone seemed to be happy with the way things went before you tried to "reform the wiki". I'm not telling you to go away, nor am I opposing opinions of change. What I am opposing however is the feeling of being forced into something that I do not agree with. ---- I don't even know what your intention is anymore. At first you affiliated with another wiki without agreeing with the active Administrators. There's a reason why Administrators exist, they control what happens to a wiki. The community may get to say what they would like, but it's the Administrators who say whether or not it should happen. Then you wanted the way things ran here to be parallel with other wikis in the way of policies and values, complaining about us isolating ourselves and falling behind in quality compared to other wikis for not being like the norm. And now you're trying to tell me is that all you were wanting to do was improve the forums so the community can say what they want. Everybody has always had their choice in what happens here, so don't try to pretend that we're a one-man party. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :When I first came to Patapedia, I found things organized and well-working. Rah had things under control very well, and could easily handle what was going on. I felt very at home here, even as somebody brand new to Wikia. Even now, after all this time I've had to familiarize myself with Patapedia, I'm starting to find it a bit confusing because of what's going on. While we have been trying to get the Forums up and running, and making other changes, I personally haven't seen the community obviously informed of what is happening. If we plan on making this a more community-based wiki, we should start at the real step one and ask them what they want done. Not just two or three admins. [[User:Mazanaka|''' Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ''']] 08:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Gone too far This nonsense has gone on for long enough now. I don't care if you think we are as corrupt as North Korea, Patapedia has become the greatest known source of Patapon information. It wasn't done by a single person, or even a group of small people. I'm sorry you can't see that through your perspective. And before you try to say that we can't claim ourselves as the "best", search up "Patapon wiki" on Google. If you don't stop criticizing the way that things happen here, I will take action. We aren't changing into an anarchy just because you think that we should. By the way, my statements weren't contradictory. Although everybody has their opinion, it doesn't necessarily mean that what they want will happen. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 03:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) beep bop I'm on your wiki. Readin' your old messages. Why? idk. Eedskun-27 Fighting messages i think youre kinda messed up sorry,No really super messed up then me before. Realpatapondonchaka (Talk) Reply:Hello I'm here to reply to what you said first of all you're correct with what you said second is if you didn't notice my cousin used to derp in my profile so again I'm sorry again and I wish that in the future or now there will be a understanding here. 10:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S I like your avatar. 11:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC)